Brackets have long been used for mounting curtain rods, shower curtain rods, and other rods to surfaces such as walls, windows, window frames, window casings, and ceilings. These brackets are offered in many different shapes and sizes and range from highly ornamental designs to simpler utilitarian designs. Often, these brackets comprise a hook-like feature in which the rod rests, or a ring through which the rod passes. In some commercial embodiments, the rod is allowed to freely rotate and slide back and forth on the bracket. In other commercial embodiments, the rod is secured by the user screwing a thumb screw through the bracket until it contacts the outer surface of the rod.
A problem in utilizing brackets of such known construction is that nails or screws cause holes in the front face of the molding and after several repositionings, as may be required over the years, the molding may become honeycombed or even split. This makes it increasingly difficult to mount new pairs of curtains, draperies, or the like on to the molding.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a bracket which when used to support curtain rods and the like on wooden and other moldings does not require screws or nails for such attachment to the molding. Rather, the bracket includes a plurality of integrally mounted pins which secure the bracket along the top of a molding, leaving any holes out of view when and if the bracket is subsequently removed.
Furthermore, the present inventions two piece construction alleviates load support problems inherent to brackets having heavy curtains displaced along the surface of a supported curtain rod.